<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meditation by inquisitor_tohru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915689">Meditation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru'>inquisitor_tohru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Above the Moon [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), MayThe4th Treat, Meditation, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Slice of Life, The Force</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meditation came about as naturally to Finn as it did to Rey - in other words, not at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Above the Moon [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meditation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesasurvivor/gifts">shesasurvivor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was also rooting for Jedi Finn and for these two to get together since TFA, so this little treat was a treat to write and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Meditation came about as naturally to Finn as it did to Rey - in other words, not at all. The jungles of Ajan Kloss were buzzing with insects, not to mention the chatter back at the base, and the relentless humidity made his skin itch. Closing his mind to all that and opening it up to the Force seemed like an impossible feat, and he couldn't help but think they ought to have started somewhere more peaceful. Rey felt his mind drifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Focus on breathing first," she reminded him. Rey's own introduction to meditation had, apparently, been a rather tumultuous affair. Luke Skywalker may have been a Jedi legend, but it was Leia who'd helped Rey find her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the sounds and smells of the jungle and its inhabitants were still something of a distraction, something warm, comfortable, and familiar crept into the edges of Finn's consciousness. It only took him a moment to realise it was Rey's consciousness brushing up against his. The memory of her hand squeezing his on Jakku, or the way her fingers would run through his locs, now long enough for him to tie back. The scent of salt that had caught in her hair when they'd traversed Kef Bir's vast oceans. Through the Force he felt all of that, and more. It was beautiful, overwhelming, and exhausting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Rey's steadying hands to bring him back to the Klosslands before he toppled forward into the foliage, upsetting the nests of critters that were probably best left alone. Finn pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a slight headache coming on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't expect this to be more tiring than lightsaber training." Rey stood, offering him her hand. He took it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't need someone to stop you plunging headfirst into the darkness." Her tone was light, but Finn knew it still worried her. He also knew that a person losing themselves to the darkness had nothing to do with their lineage, or whether they had the power to wield the Force as an instrument of evil. When it came down to it, it was all about the choices you made. Choices to do better, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>become </span>
  </em>
  <span>better. Folks in the Resistance had different ideas about how to go about that, but they were all trying, and that counted for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Finn. Let's get you something to eat." Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something they could definitely agree on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>